Ian
Ian Manachevitz is a major character and potential love interest for Mark in Coming Out On Top. Character Profile Ian, Mark, and Penny have been roommates since they started studying at Orlin University and over time have grown to be each others' best friends. Ian is a C-average Zoology student and is attempting to get into a graduate program that will send him to Brazil for two years to study Capuchin Monkeys. He works as a part-time Barista at the local college cafe hang out, JoJo's. Ian is a typical laid-back slacker college student who loves to party and have fun. He is the comedic relief of the roommate trio, a goofball with a big sense of humor, who rarely takes anything seriously, even himself. Ian lives mostly by his own rules and instincts, which frequently gets him into trouble and often irritates his roommates. He is portrayed as being quite immature and ditsy, often ending up the butt of jokes between Mark and Penny for his poor performance in academics and outlandish ideas. Mark even believed Ian was high the first time they met, but later realized it was just his goofy personality. However, Ian can be quite knowledgeable when least expected and has a knack for dishing out solid advice exactly when it's needed. Ian has a big heart and values his friendships above all else, especially his friendship with Mark. However, Ian is emotionally immature and out of touch with his own feelings. He has difficulty reconciling his romantic desires towards Mark, acting childish and jealous or becoming defensive when Mark pursues other dating routes. In the end, however, Ian will begin to support Mark no matter whom he chooses to date. Appearance Ian has a dark brown tussled mop of hair and light blue-green eyes. He has a toned muscular body with a dark furred happy trail leading from his navel to his nethers (regardless of body hair choices). He often wears an olive tee for casual occasions. When he is in the apartment he sometimes wears a black tee with green details with a picture of a pink bulldog wearing a cape. He wears a blue polo tee to parties, and during Amos' route will begin wearing thick rimmed "hipster" eyeglasses. Route When Mark comes out to his roommates Ian is very supportive of his decision. He says he would like to stay and celebrate with him and Penny but he has to go to his on-again off-again girlfriend Zoe's place and expresses his wish that she would break up with him. Ian1.png|Ian and Penny look shocked. to expand Ian2.png|Ian comforts Mark. to expand Ian3.png|Ian mentions Zoe. to expand The following morning Mark and Ian talk before class, Ian asks Mark about what he did the night before and complains that he's still and Zoe are still together. Thursday of that week, when Mark and Penny go to JoJo's to have lunch Ian excitedly announces he's been dumped by Zoe. He then asks Mark if could be at the apartment at a certain time to pick up some of his stuff Zoe wants to drop off, which Mark agrees to do. Ian4.png|Ian complains about being still being in a relationship. to expand Ian5.png|Ian celebrates being dumped. to expand Ian6.png|Ian asks if Mark will be at the apartment. to expand When Zoe finally comes she brings a box of Ian's stuff, which she then reveal are sex toys. She talks about about Ian's affinity for then, which makes Mark embarrassed, and then leaves. Later Ian thanks Mark for being in the apartment to pick up his stuff and asks him if he has come out to his parents yet, encouraging him to do so. Ian7.png|Zoe talks about Ian's toys. to expand Ian8.png|Ian asks if Mark has come out to his parents. Zoe. to expand Two weeks later Ian will asks to attend a frat party with him so Mark can wing for him, offering to do the same for him at a later date. Despite being a little hesitant at first Mark agrees to attend the party with Ian. At the party Ian spots a couple of girls and asks Mark to chat them up for him. Mark fails to make Ian look impressive them and the girls seem completely uninterested in him, but that changes when Ian spontaneously grabs Mark and kisses him in front of the girls. Now impressed and aroused the girls ask to be taken to the boys place so they can have sex, which results in Ian having a threesome with both girls. Ian9.png|Ian asks Mark to accompany him to a party. to expand Ian10.png|Mark approaches Holly and Molly. to expand Ian11.png|Ian plants a surprise kiss on Mark. to expand Ian12.png|The girls want to leave the party. Zoe. to expand Later Ian acts as Mark's wing-man at Charlie's to disastrous effects. Ian acts overly judgmental and picky about the type of man Mark should date, even going to lengths of lying about Mark's penis size to attract a crowd of potential dates, and then having them go through an interview screening process where he rejects them one by one. Mark is furious and the boys have a fight when they return home. During the fight, Ian kisses Mark again to try and prove a point, but Mark reciprocates the kiss. Ian is receptive at first, then freaks out and leaves. Ian13.png|Mark finds Ian's recent behavior suspicious. to expand Ian14.png|Mark calls into question Ian's winging. to expand Ian15.png|Mark lashes out at Ian. to expand Ian16.png|Ian kisses Mark a second time. to expand After a few days of avoiding Mark, Ian returns to the apartment completely wasted late one night, and begins to drunkenly flirt with Mark. Ian admits he long wanted to kiss Mark and that he ejaculated during the threesome he had with Holly and Molly thinking about their kiss. Ian passes out in Mark's bed, and when he wakes up freaks out and tells Mark to disregard anything he had said while drunk. Ian17.png|Ian avoids Mark. to expand Ian18.png|Ian comes home wasted. to expand Ian19.png|Ian confesses his attraction to Mark. to expand Ian20.png|Ian freaks out. to expand On his birthday, Ian is weirded out by the gift Mark and Penny bought him, a jerk-off toy, because by complete coincidence resembles Mark's hand and rejects it. He announces that he's gotten back with Zoe and they'll leave for Las Vegas that weekend to celebrate his birthday. The next Mark goes to sex shop where Penny bought Ian's toy to return it, and spots Zoe. Confused and worried (as she should have been in Las Vegas with Ian by that time), Mark visits her loft and finds Ian tied up naked and blindfolded. Zoe reveals Ian has had a deep crush on Mark for a very long time, and Zoe was going to help him fulfill his sexual fantasies about Mark. Mark is confused, and Zoe explains Ian doesn't want to act on his desires for fear of damaging their friendship. Zoe then leaves the two men alone, allowing Mark to fulfill Ian's fantasy anonymously. Ian21.png|Ian says he's gotten back together with Zoe. to expand Ian22.png|Zoe tries to leave after being spotted by Mark. to expand Ian23.png|Zoe explain Ian's situation to Mark. to expand Ian24.png|Zoe explain Ian's situation to Mark some moreto expand Mark reveals himself to Ian and the two reconcile, concluding it's perfectly alright to act on their attraction to one another without risking their friendship. The next day, Ian comes out to his friends mirroring Mark's own coming in the beginning of the game. After the semester is over, Ian goes to South America thanks to graduate student program he got on. Later he returns and resumes his relationship with Mark. Two years later, Ian and Mark get married. Ian25.png|Ian confesses his feelings for Mark. to expand Ian26.png|Ian comes out. to expand Ian27.png|Mark and Ian get married. to expand Walkthrough CG#10 Quick Guide Ian is unique in that he has a friendship ending, corresponding on the gallery to CG#10. To unlock it you need to have 800 dollars by the end of the game, not been dating anyone,'' including Ian, and you need to have a good friendship with Ian. They are many ways to achieve this but the guide bellows is one the quickest ways: I'm gay. Eh. I don't feel up to it. No. I want to stay in. I've got a lot on my mind tonight. Ew, are you kidding me? Sleep like an angel. Meh. Please, can we beta test another time? Okay, Okay, OKAY!!! No. Maybe I have something to do. I'm planning to tell them. Soon. Tell them. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. Study, for the love of Christ. Can you guys handle this? You know who loves getting up at the crack of dawn? Tell her no. Oh god. I have no idea why I'm pouring my soul out to a fish. All right, all right. A couple of laps at the pool sound refreshing. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. Fine, fine, I'll take a look at, but only to help you find bugs. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. Not gonna happen. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. No, just no. Do something else this weekend. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. Do something else this weekend. Tutor at the Student Learning Center for extra cash. Do something else this weekend Relationships Mark Mark and Ian met during their first week of college, at a dorm mixer in which Mark had difficulty socializing. Ian was first to break the ice by asking Mark if he knew what the secret to meeting people was. Pulling out and wearing a very large furry trapper hat, Ian said the answer was 'funny hats.' After becoming room mates, they became best friends. Ian often invites Mark out for parties, and they have a habit of going to the gym on Saturdays. He and Mark also confide more personal details to each other. However, Ian will often get defensive and judgmental whenever Mark talks about his possible romantic encounters with other men. Penny Although Penny and Ian have lived under the same roof for a few years, their starkly differing personalities clash repeatedly, and they tease one another and get into quarrels often encountered by college roommates. Regardless, the two are friends, and come together to support Mark. Penny grabs weekly lunch at the cafe Ian works at. If given the opportunity, the two of them will frequently join Mark for weekend fun. Zoe Zoe is Ian's sexually experienced on-again off-again girlfriend. At the beginning of the semester Ian breaks up with her, but maintains a friendship afterwards and seeks her advice and help during his romance route with Mark. Brad Ian and Brad briefly met when Brad was invited by Mark to hang his apartment while working on his English essay. Ian is immediately defensive towards Brad, thinking him a typical airhead jock who uses people. Ian interrupts their work session by trying to act intimidating to protect Mark and scare off Brad. It doesn't work, of course. At the end of the semester, Ian accepts Brad and hangs with his athletic buddies on their last night of college. The two jokingly threaten to throw Penny in a dumpster. Jed Ian and Jed only meet when Jed brings "peace offering" pizza to the apartment. Ian will become overprotective and jealous if Mark tries to have sex with Jed. He suggests Jed is whoring himself out to other guys, and that Mark is being taken advantage of. After graduating, Ian expresses regret in not being able to see Jed's band perform due to moving to Brazil. Trivia * Ian speaks Esperanto. * Ian likes wearing superhero underwear. * Ian is a connoisseur of outlandish behaviors, such as biking while masturbating, coined "masturbiking," and masturbating while shitting, coined "''masturshitting." He also once drenched his naked body in maple syrup in the apartment bathtub, because he "wanted to know what a waffle feels before it gets eaten." * Ian is possibly bisexual, as he seems to prefer the company of women prior to admitting his attraction towards Mark, and doesn't express interest in other men. At the end of Ian's romantic route, he will come out to his roommates, but it is left ambiguous whether he comes out as gay. The game's author has said in a Q&A that Ian is "figuring sexuality out, and he's fine with that." Category:Character Category:Full Romance Option Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Orlin University Student